She's Mine
by angst-is-my-life
Summary: Ikuto is the most popular guy at school. He get's all he wants. Well, except Amu Hinamori. So, he has decided, even if it's the last thing he does, he will make Amu fall for him. Too bad she hates boys to death. R&R Amu/Ikuto one sided Amu/Tadase
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Shugo Chara or any other anime/manga mentioned in this fan fiction.**

**Summary: **Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the most popular guy at school. Every girl is at his feet. All except one, Amu Hinamori. She is the athletic, artistic, caring(sometimes), and outgoing. She wold be the perfect girl if it weren't for one issue. She hates guys to death. No one know why, but she just does. So, when Ikuto becomes interested in Amu will she have a change of heart, or will she break his heart?

**Author's Note:** 'Ello! I am glad you have chosen to read my wonderful fan fiction. So please R&R. I live on reviews! No, really I'm dieing from starvation right now. Some **IMPORTANT **in this fan fiction Amu is fifteen going on sixteen, and Ikuto is a year older. So be prepared for OOCness, slightly bad grammar and spelling, and a crazy romance bound to have… Issues….

________________________________________________________

Amu looked out onto the streets. It was a nice day could say. The sun was shining. A few pure white clouds. The temperature wasn't cold, but it wasn't too hot. Everyone seemed happy enough. At least that's what it seemed. Then on the school scene arrived oh so wonderful Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Amu sighed. Today was the same as always. It wasn't like Amu hated Ikuto personally. She hated guys in general. They date a girl, play around, than they just break their heart. That was how it always was, and Amu suspected Ikuto was no difference.

Amu was sitting in class right now. School wouldn't start for another half and hour. That was a fairly time early to come. Unfortunately, ever since that Ikuto boy started coming earlier so did everybody else. When Amu finally thought she could escape everyone else. Luckily, most of the obsessive fan girls were gathering down there to watch Ikuto. Unfortunately though, the more "intelligent" ones came into this classroom for a few reasons. One, you have a perfect view of Ikuto because it was close to the ground; two, you could catch Ikuto off doing something "sexy" while he lowered his guard; three, he wouldn't notice you and classify you as a fan girl to avoid; and last but not least, you could stare at him without being interrupted. "Eeeep! It's Ikuto-senpai!" "Don't call Tsukiyomi-sama by his first name!" "Sorry!" "Gosh, you are such a noob fan girl!" "I'm so sorry." "Tsukiyomi-sama, can I help carry you books." Sad, Amu could hear everything clearly even though they were outside. At this point she just tuned everything out.

The bell rang on time as usual. The teacher walked in slowly. Too slowly Amu thought. The teacher was a young man. Around his mid-twenties probably. He had medium length blond hair and was way to pale. He was a very feminine looking man. "Okay class quiet down and stop talking about cat boy Ikuto-san," the teacher, Tsukasa Amakawa, spoke loudly but gently. Class went on as usual. It wasn't a very exciting class period.

Art class was about to begin. That was one of Amu's favorite parts of school. "So, students we have a surprise! We will be pairing up with your senpai's for portraits today!" A burst of screams exploded from the room. Most of which were girls. If you looked around though you could see a few guys excited. "I will let you socialize for about ten minutes. After observations I will decide who you should pair up with." Amu stared out despondently. "_So, we are going to waste ten minutes so stupid fan girls can get nose bleeds. Yay!" _Amu thought sarcastically.

In came the students one by one. Amu was hardly paying attention though. That was until another shrill scream came out. Amu was afraid to, but she had to. She looked towards the entrance. There standing was a horrible boy wearing an unbuttoned and ruffled blazer, a loose and crooked tie, jeans, which are definitely not with in the school regulations, and ear piercing, also against school regulation. There standing was idiot Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Let the nose bleeding begin.

Amu sat at her easel ignoring all guys that came up to her.. She wasn't super means to girl, but hey, fan girls got on her nerves. Of course, every boy tried to make conversation with the pinked hair girl. It was a lie to say she wasn't attractive. She had a reasonably sized chest. It wasn't average size, but they definitely weren't huge. Amu had well defined curves, and picture perfect golden copper eyes. Yes, she was definitely attractive, but she had a horrid attitude to all guys. Even the high and mighty Ikuto couldn't get more than two words out of he, shut up.

So, the ten minutes passed slowly. Way too slowly. It was pretty much torture to Amu. Finally the teacher called the long awaited end of this seemingly endless killing. Of brain cells. So, you could see how excited everyone was for pair ups. One by one they the pairs were called. Girls looked down as they were paired up with a guy not name Ikuto, and one that was jumping with joy because they were extremely desperate.

Amu looked around frantically. There were only a few others left. A girl named Nadeshiko, a senpai named Kukai, and a senpai named… Ikuto. Amu hoped she wouldn't be paired up with that purple blue haired boy. No she would die if she was. "Okay, um let's see, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and…." the teacher pause. He must be doing this on purpose. Seconds past but they felt like hours. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. "Oh just say it already!!" Amu screamed out in frustration. Everybody turned to the pink haired girl. Such an unusual outburst from the usually calm girl. "Okay okay, Kukai Sohma." He smiled devilishly. "_Oh god he must hate me_," Amu was relieved though how perfect was this?

"Ugh…" Nadeshiko said suddenly.

"Ugh? Ugh? Oh no that doesn't sound good. Are you okay?" Amu rushed to her side and so did Kukai and Ikuto.

"My stomach… It hurts! I need to get my medicine!"

"Can you bear it?" Kukai asked insensitively.

"NO!!" Kukai rushed Nadeshiko to the nurse while Amu stared at the only other left. No. No. No. No! Oh but it was yes. Ikuto grinned oh so stunningly.

**Time passing… Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Okay, thirty minutes later! Okay no where near long enough to finish a drawing, but I don't care!  
**

"God, could you just sit still for a moment! Stop socializing with your brain dead fan girls and… Fan boys!!" Amu yelled. Her face was red with anger.

"Pft, whatever."

"You need to be sketching me too you know!"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Amu glared at Ikuto and continue to work on her drawing. She hated to say it, but Ikuto was a wonderful model. His features were so nicely proportioned. He was a artist's dream. Now, if only he would stop irking around. Ikuto mentioned something about being done for the day too. So they exchanged drawings. Amu inspected Mr. Perfect's drawing. She sighed, it was expertly drawn, but it seemed like no emotion was put it in. It was so... Dead. You looked at it, and you would think for a moment, "wow, this is amazing. The shading ins wonderful, I'm not even sure it's a drawing," but then you think, "Um... I don't know why, but looking at this drawing makes me feel depressed." Amu was amazed by the deadness. Such a lively guy surely couldn't draw this, right?

Ikuto looked toward Ms. Hateful's drawing. When he looked at it he nearly fell over. He stared at it without blinking. He couldn't believe his eyes. Something about it was weird. Every line was perfect, but that wasn't what made it so wonderful. You know how they say a picture is worth a million words? It was drawings like this that made that expression. Such a introverted girl couldn't draw this, right? Ikuto was sure now. He was so sure. This girl would be his.

**Author's Note: **Wow, two pages on size ten font. I am proud of myself. I know that isn't super long, but hey, I'm just a teenager. With the society we live in you're lucky I could even write this much. Ah I really hope you will review this. It will fuel me to continue! No, really that's what motivates me. Also sorry for the mistakes. I do not have a beta or will ever have one. I am much to lazy and suck too much at grammar and descriptiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Shugo Chara or any other anime/manga mentioned in this fan fiction.**

**Summary: **Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the most popular guy at school. Every girl is at his feet. All except one, Amu Hinamori. She is the athletic, artistic, caring(sometimes), and outgoing. She wold be the perfect girl if it weren't for one issue. She hates guys to death. No one know why, but she just does. So, when Ikuto becomes interested in Amu will she have a change of heart, or will she break his heart?

**  
**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

The bell rang and all the kids ran out of the art room. Amu didn't understand what all the rush was about though. She put away her art supply neatly. She made sure not a single pencil, colored pencil, crayon, or marker was out of place. What could she say? If any of her supplies were out of place it would only be troublesome. Ikuto was staring at her the whole. He usually rushed out with all the other kids, but today he wanted to watch Amu. So he was but inches maybe centimeters away from her. Stalkerish much? Since all the fan girls were expecting Ikuto to be where he usually was none of them were disturbing him. Amu eventually got the feeling that someones eyes were digging a hole through the back of her head. That of course was getting on her nerves. So, she jerked her head around causing her neck to crack.

"Tsukiyomi-san!! W-w-what are you d-d-doing h-here?" A blush came over Amu's face as she noticed their close proximity. Ikuto smirked at the sight of her reaction.

"So, you reacted to me..." Ikuto trailed off planting certain thoughts in Amu's head.

"No! It's not like that! I would react to anyone being that close to me.

"Oh so you react to _anyone_." Ikuto laughed. It was too easy for him to tease Amu. She was such a simple girl, well in a way.

"Once again, no! It's just embarrassing to be that close to a person you barely know."

"Oh, so if I got to know you I could become closer?"

"Um, I suppose." Amu really had no idea where this is going.

"Then I've decided. I will get to know Hinamori-san and become the closest person to her." Ikuto had set his challenge.

"W-w-why would you do that?" Amu was slightly afraid, but she didn't fully understand. Ikuto swiftly moved in closer. He then whispered into her ear. "Why, it's because I love you." Point to Ikuto. Those cursed words sent a chilling sensation down Amu's spine. How long has it been since someone said those words? Amu felt Ikuto's soft breath upon her ear. Oh how he seemed more and more like a god. He was truly perfect. He was so tantalizing at the moment that Amu wanted to snatch him up and not let any other fan girl fawn over him.

_"Wait, what am I thinking!?"_ Amu mentally reprimanded herself. Guys were unreliable, untrustworthy, and deceitful people, but those thoughts of Ikuto were still there, influencing Amu more than ever.

When Amu snapped back she realized Ikuto was beginning to leave already. She left him be. Why waste her time with some idiotic guy. Ikuto slightly disappointed because he was hoping she would have run after him, but hey, it was only the first day. Amu decided to just walk home, so she left after Ikuto was long gone. Her house wasn't very far from school. Even so, Amu took her time walking home. Amu felt safe with the path she was on, but every once in a while she would feel the presence of some one. This caused Amu to turn around to see that nobody was actually there... Or so she thought.

She stepped into her room and changed out of her uniform into skinny jeans and a t-shirt splattered with colorful paint. After that Amu had a sudden whim to go outside. Of course, that's whats she did.

Amu headed towards the shopping center. _Click!_ Amu heard a noise of a camera. She turned around to see if someone was there, but Amu couldn't seem to find anyone. She kept walking thinking it was all in her head. _Click! _There it was again. Amu was sure someone was following her now. "Will whoever is stalking me come out of hiding." Amu yelled out annoyed. Then seemingly from the shadows a blond figure walked in front of her. Amu's eyes widened at the pretty boy in front of her. Her whole body froze at the man's appearance. What was he doing here? She thought she got rid of him?

Amu thought she was done dealing with him, but she couldn't forget him. He obviously knew that. His name was always in the back of her head. She was always thinking about him. Everything in her world happened because of him. She looked right into his eyes and spoke the cursed name.

"Tadase."

**Author's Note: **Yay! Tadase has comes in!! Ah I'm so going to bash him! Sorry all those Tadamu's fans, but don't worry. I'm working on a Tadamu fan fiction!!


End file.
